Wishing on Airplanes
by Moe115
Summary: Bella's birthday and Edward has a suprise for her. Horrible at summaries, just read it. One-shot. AH.


**A/N: I am making this entire thing up as I go. I'm bored out of my mind and this seemed like a great way to pass the time.**

"Go on, Bella! Make a wish, you can't not wish on a shooting star!" His soft, gentle voice spoke from beside me. I squinted my eyes up at the dark and misty night sky of Forks, Washington.

"Edward, that's definitely _not_ a shooting star." I tilted my head to look at him, expecting him to realize his mistake. He didn't. "It's an airplane, Edward. See the blinking red light underneath?" he squinted his eyes at the sky as I had just done.

"Huh. I suppose it is. However, I think because this is a special occasion it should count as a star. So make your birthday wish!" he sat up from his lying position on the ground and smiled down at me.

"Turning seventeen is not a big deal. Sixteen is a big deal because you can drive, and eighteen is a big deal because you are officially classified as an adult, but seventeen is just an isignifigant little number that makes you wish you were born one year earlier."

"It's a big deal when it means that 17 years ago today my best friend was born, so make a wish on that airplane or so help me god I'll…." He trailed off…pointing at the plane still flying around in the sky.

"Or what…you'll tickle me to death? Not exactly frightening are you…" he gave me a look of annoyance and I just laughed and said, "Fine, okay. I'll wish on your dang plane as long as you make a wish with me."

He huffed, but looked at me with a smile and agreed. So here we sat in the Cullen's backyard looking up at the sky with our eyes squeezed tightly shut, wishing on an airplane. I felt like a complete moron, but I'd do anything to please Edward.

I opened my eyes to look at him; he was still looking at the sky with sheer determination on his face. I chuckled at his childish tendencies and he opened his eyes. "What?" He asked me, even though he already knew what I was thinking. That was just one of the many things I loved about him.

Yes, I loved Edward. It's stupid to fall for your best friend, but I did it. Stupid heart can't control its emotions. It's what I wished for, not that I'd admit it out loud.

"So, what did you wish for?" His voice broke me out of my trance. He was smiling down at me with what I could only describe as love, friend love of course. That's all we'd ever be.

"I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't come true." I smirked at him, knowing this would annoy him. He hated when he didn't know something that was going on inside my head.

"Come on! It's just me. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He gave me his signature crooked smile and I glared at him. He knew I couldn't resist that stupid smile.

"AGH, fine! But you have to go first." I sat up straighter and looked at him expectantly. "So, what'd you wish for?" A look of nervousness crossed his perfect features for a split second, which was odd, because Edward was never nervous. Ever. "Go on, this was your idea. What did you wish for?"

"You." He said softly, looking up at me through his thick eyelashes. I was having an internal battle with myself. I was utterly shocked at his statement and as much as I wanted to tell him I wished for the same thing, I was terrified of changing the way everything was now. What if he didn't mean it in the way I thought he meant? But what if he did? What if this was my only chance and I lost it, or what if I was dreaming and none of this was real? Throwing all caution to the wind, I answered honestly.

"Me too." He slowly lifted his head and his eyes met mine, but he didn't say anything. And because I am an awkward person who never does anything right all I said was. "Hey, that rhymed."

He laughed and looked at me. "Would it be going too far if I told you I loved you, as more than my best friend?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Would you say it back?" I sat there. Shocked out of my mind, things like that just don't happen to people like me. It seems entirely to storybook to be real. Thinking I must be dreaming, and deciding to just go with the flow I answered.

"Yes, most definitely, yes." My voice shook.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you." He scooted his body closer to mine, and rested his hand on top of mine. I looked down at our hands and smiled.

"I love you, too." When I looked back up at his face he smiled. His face leaned closer to mine and I closed my eyes waiting for the moment I'd been waiting for the past 6 years of my life.

His lips were so close, just about to touch my own when an insistent loud beeping rang in my ears. I shot up sharply only to be met with the four walls of my own bedroom. I huffed at the alarm clock and hit it angrily while glaring at the plastic blue machine.

It figures that something like that would be a dream. It was so vivid, and I wanted desperately for it to be real. The worst part is, that today is in fact, my birthday. Nothing could compare to that dream. Knowing that, I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for this dreadful day, which happened to include high school. Just great, isn't it?

The familiar silver Volvo pulled up along the curb in front of my house, the owner of said car wearing a smile larger than Texas. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's my best friend's birthday! Why aren't you happy!" he looked at me with wide, expectant eyes as I pulled my seatbelt on in a huff.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just drive." He pulled away reluctantly, giving me a silent look telling me this wasn't over.

I sat quietly in the seat, only speaking when I realized were weren't going in the direction of the school. "Um, Edward, where are we going." He gave me a smile.

"I talked to your dad, and because this is your senior year. And because you have had perfect attendance for the past two years, it's been decided that you are going to skip school for a day and have a perfect birthday in the city, with me. Doing whatever your heart desires." I smiled widely at him, and his smile grew tenfold in return. He liked it when he could make me smile, he told me so frequently.

"I can't believe you're doing this! This is insane, what about you missing school!" I jumped up in my seat at this realization.

He chuckled. "My parents are fine with it, they think you deserve it just as much as I do." He took one hand off of the wheel and took my small hand in his larger one. I looked at our entwined hands, friends held hands I assumed, so I brushed it off.

The rest of the day was amazing; we drove all the way up to Seattle and did everything I wanted, just as he said. We spent almost two hours in a bookstore, and every time I'd stop and read one he'd go back after me and pick it up without me noticing. I only realized that he bought them all when we were at lunch and I noticed the bag. One of the best parts was when he'd hold my hand and pull me close as we walked on the busy streets. It would almost look like we were a couple to a passerby.

But the day was slowly coming to a close as we sat on a bench inside one of the parks. The sky was slowly starting to darken, leaving enough light to still see the beautiful landscape around me. I looked to my right to see Edward pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." He told me as he placed a small square box in my hands.

"Edward, you weren't supposed to get me anything! Besides, you did all this!" I gestured to the air surrounding us. He gave me a pleading look and I sighed, he had so much power over me and he didn't even know it.

I slowly ripped the birthday themed paper from the box, the sound of it tearing was the only thing heard around us. I opened the box only to revel a silver charm bracelet with a single charm: a crystal heart. I fingered it softly; afraid to much pressure would break such a beautiful thing. I smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He took the box out of my hands and gently secured the bracelet to my wrist. "Bella, I have a confession to make." I looked at him, anxious of what he may say. "Your present isn't completely a selfless gift. I thought this would give me an opportunity to tell you what it symbolizes."

"What does it symbolize?" I whispered quietly.

"I love you, Bella. I have for years, but I've been too much of a coward to do anything about it. I know you may not feel the same way about me, but I'm okay with that. I just needed you to know how I felt." He sucked in a breath and looked at me with scared eyes.

I laughed. Yes, I laughed at the complete irony of the entire situation. Here I was thinking that the dream I awoke from just this morning wouldn't compare to today. But, I've just been proven wrong. _Edward Cullen_ just professed his love for me. _Me_, plain old Bella Swan.

"It's okay that you don't feel the same, I just hope this won't make things between us weird now. Because I would really hate to lose you as a friend." I realized now that my laughing was the wrong way to respond at this moment.

"No! I do, I do feel the same way! I promise, it's just that this morning I was so mad. I was sure this was going to be a horrible birthday. Yet, here you are telling me you love me. Now it just became the best birthday in my entire life." I ended with a whisper. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"You love me?"

"I love you." I confirmed.

Before I even knew what was happening he was reaching over and kissing me. This was even better than what I could have imagined. His lips were soft and warm, and when we touched I felt sparks. I reached my hand up to cup the back of his neck and his hand caressed my cheek. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against one another. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He pulled away with a final kiss and looked at the sky.

"Look, a shooting star!" I looked up, and sure enough you could see a star shooting across the dark cloudy sky of Seattle. "Make a wish." He turned his head to look at me.

I shook my head and pulled him in for another kiss, "I've already gotten my wish."

**A/N: It's like one o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. So if you hate this, then that's okay. And if you don't hate it, but you still didn't love it. I'd still appreciate reviews. Helpful criticism is always welcome. Honestly, everyone is entitled to their opinions and I would very much appreciate yours. So please, REVIEW!**

**Oh, and just to see if anyone notices. Where do you think I got the whole wishing on an airplane thing? Any guesses?**

**~Morgan~**


End file.
